


Tailoring Touches

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, The Black Emporium Exchange, dwarven fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Lenka Cadash may be a warrior but that doesn't mean that she doesn't recognize that she looks ridiculous in the uniform for the ball at Halamshiral. Hopefully Vivienne can help.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Vivienne (Dragon Age)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Tailoring Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



* * *

"Vivienne? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lenka Cadash waits at the edge of the stairs for Vivienne to wave her over. She always welcomes her but Lenka still likes to be respectful. 

"Of course, darling, what is it?" Vivienne gestures to the chair next to her and already fills the waiting cup with tea. Steam rises from the cup and twirls in the sunlight coming through the tall window of this part of the stairs. It's a strangely public space for a cozy little tea corner but the view from here is spectacular and even if Lenka doesn't understand why Madame Vivienne de Fer finds mountains so compelling, Lenka loves looking at them. Mountains are soothing. 

That's the reason why she keeps coming here. Naturally. Not because Vivienne is everything she wishes she could be and looking at her is like resting her eyes on a goddess. No, not that at all.

"Why are you wrapped in a blanket, dear, are you cold?"

Lenka shakes her head, holding the blanket closed with her fist in front of her chest. "No, it's... it's this." She opens her fist and lets the blanket drop from her shoulders. 

Leliana had brought her the uniform she would be wearing for the ball at Halamshiral, a tight fitting red jacket with golden applications and a blue sash across her chest. They all got the same style of clothing and had to try it on today. It looked excellent on Cullen and Cassandra of course and she can only imagine how amazing it looked on Vivienne but herself? She resembles a potato stuffed into a sleeve.

Vivienne is silent for a long time, sipping her tea as she looks at Lenka. Finally, she sighs and sets her cup down. "You're not happy with the dress?"

"Oh please, how could anybody be? This style is all well and good for people with long legs but me? I look ridiculous."

Vivienne stands up and slowly circles her. "Do you have something else in mind?" 

"Get a dwarven seamstress for one." She can't quite keep the bitterness from her voice. "We have been making fashion for our beauty and our body types since forever, we know what looks good on us." 

"I see what you mean," Vivenne says, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I must admit that I'm a little surprised."

"That dwarves have seamstresses?"

Vivienne shakes her head. "You are a warrior, my dear, I didn't think you'd be interested in fashion."

Lenka sighs. "I know I've been running around in the same three outfits since the start of all this but that's only because I just took what I found in my closet. I haven't had time to go shopping for new things to wear."

"Darling!" Vivienne takes her by the elbow and leads her to the other chair. "Why didn't you say something? Have a seat, we don't have much time." She gets a pile of papers from somewhere, dips a quill into ink and starts sketching the shape of a person with short legs and round hips. 

"I didn't know you could draw like that."

"It's a hobby. My seamstress can make anything on short notice that I sketch for her." The quill slides quickly over the paper, adding layers to the figure that very much looks like Lenka. A few lines later, she wears a wide skirt that softly follows her curvy hips.

"This is excellent," Lenka says. 

"Maybe we can add in elements of the uniform jacket — "

"Yes! It just needs to have an actual waist — "

"Exactly!" With swift lines, the jacket becomes a form fitting bustier, accentuating the wide skirt.

Lenka takes the paper and traces the lines with a fingertip. "This is wonderful, this looks like something I could actually wear." 

"And you'll look radiant."

"Do you think your seamstress can make this?"

Vivenne takes the paper and adds a few details to the design. "I am certain. She will make it possible."

"You know, I wasn't exactly looking forward to this ball but with this dress — I might like it."

"And you'll have the confidence you need." Vivienne rolls up the paper and ties a ribbon around it. With a flick of her fingers, she melts some wax and seals the scroll with her personal signum. 

"How can I ever thank you?" Lenka looks up to Vivienne, taking in her beauty.

"I know how you can thank me." Vivenne turns to her and takes her chin in her hand. Her thumb strokes gently over Lenka's cheek. "All I ask for is the first dance with you."

Lenka swallows and nods, pressing firmly into Vivienne's hand. "Yes, the first dance is yours."

A breathtaking smile spreads on Vivienne's face. "I look forward to it."


End file.
